mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Island
[[Trinity Island|'Trinity Island']] was a series that took place in between Mianite Season One and Two. Each day it would be uploaded and would be about a half an hour long. The first episode was uploaded on November 24, 2014 and the last episode was uploaded on December, 26, 2014. Trinity Island was a hardcore survival series in which the four main heroes from Season One; CaptainSparklez, II_Jericho_II, OMGitsfirefoxx, & Syndicate, would try to kill all three main bosses (The Wither, The Three Elder Guardians and The Ender Dragon,) and receive the prizes the bosses would grant them (A Nether Star/Beacon, Sponges and The Ender Dragon's Egg.) During the Trinity Island series, Tom thought that the diorite rock sounded a lot like Dianite but in reality Dianite is the trade name of a rock found in 1997, around the time of the untimely demise of princess Diana, and named in her honor. Daily Life Each day, the four players would collect resources and prepare for the next boss battle. Though Sonja would often get distracted and gather bunnies instead. If they ever accidentally mentioned Mianite or something that happened in Mianite, they just referred to it as "That one series that those one people did." Important Days Episode One This was the first day that Syndicate, Jericho, OMGItsFirefoxx and CaptainSparklez played on an Island that they called, Trinity island (named this because of the three main bosses). They accomplished much on this first episode, including, getting wood, building a sand hut, wrangling a few animals, starting a mine, and starting a wheat farm. Spawn protection was on so they couldn't break or place blocks in the center of the island and sugar cane wasn't on the island, so they sent a "message in a bottle" to Dec to help them out. Sonja be-friended a bunny and trapped it. Though it was later killed by a wolf who also killed many sheep. Captainsparklez made stone pick-axes and stone swords for everyone. He also found iron and coal in the mines. He put the iron in a chest and made torches with the coal. He made the island "Shine Bright Like a Diamond." Episode Two That night, they captured two zombie villagers in a pit and covered it with dirt so that they wouldn't burn from the sun. In the morning, Tom was "attacked" by a tree (He was standing on a sapling and it grew when he stood on it) and was convinced that he was a tree whisperer and spoke to the rest of the growing saplings saying, "Groot...groot...groot." Later, Tom made Tucker and Jordan fishing rods. Sparklez's first catch was an unbreaking III enchanted fishing rod. The guys fished while Firefox cooked and upgraded the house. Later tucker began mining... Episode Three That day, everybody worked and they spoke about who they think will die first. Sonja said that Tom would because he was so "ballsie", Jordan said that he, himself, would die first, Tom said that Jordan would die and Tucker never gave his vote (He didn't want to jinx anything). As Jordan looked for an Elder Guardian Temple in the Deep Ocean, Sonja build a new house out of cobblestone instead of sand, Tom farmed the wheat and Tucker continued to mine. Jordan later asked, "What if no body dies this entire series?" Everybody agreed that he jinxed it...#JordanDidIt Later, everyone was working and joking around when they heard a scream come from the mines, "Creeper!" Jericho screamed and put his hands on his head. The notification popped up in the chat saying, "II_Jeriicho_II was blown up by a creeper." Tucker left his friends and his now-ex-girlfriend simply saying, "Goodbye guys." The three remaining players on Trinity Island gave a brief moment of silence the next day and built him a grave. They were so shocked by the accident that they couldn't think of how to give Tucker a proper send-off. Sonja, his girlfriend, covered the ground around his burial sight in Poppies, Tom put up a sign up saying, RIP Tucker Ep. 3 R.I.P Jericho, you lead Tom to finding diamonds soon after in the mines. Episode 23 It's been 20 episodes since Tucker's passing and now, the three survivors prepare to fight The Elder Guardian, Jordan goes to get more supplies in the Ocean and surrounding island. Jordan's boat mysteriously breaks and Tom and Sonja make a fort on the island near the guardian's temple. Jordan distributed the supplies, they built a bridge from the island that they were sitting on to the temple and soon they potted up and dived into the deep ocean. They killed the first guardian easily, but soon they ran into another, realizing that there were more than one Elder Guardian. Sonja got out of the temple in panic as Jordan and Tom went to kill the last Guardian. The following dialouge accoured soon after; *"We need some milk. Sonja is there any chance that you can get us some milk?" Jordan asked her. *"I have three buckets on me." Sonja replied. *"Oh! You have three buckets on you? Get back in here!" *"Dude, if you saw what I'm lookin' at right now... There is like, there's actually like... twelve of these...stupid things." *"You'll be fine, you'll be fine." *"I don't know if I can get through it." *"You will be fine." *"See, you say that..." *"I am saying that." Sonja dived into the water to bring Jordan the milk buckets to get rid of their fatige. She tried to swim over to Sparklez, but the little guardians were taking too many hearts from her. *"I'm taking a lot of damage, well not really, but kind of." *"Come over here. You see me? You see me down he hall?" *"Hold on, I just gotta kill all these b*tches. Oh my God! There's like four- there's a lot of them. Yeah, I need to kill these before I do anything. I'm takin' a lot a- Oh my God, I might die." *"Oh, no no no, don't die! don't die!" Jordan pleaded. *"I might die, I might die! This might be it!" *"Don't die!" *"This might be it!" *"No I'm gonna try to save you!" *"Four hearts!" *"No!" *"Three hearts! Three hearts! *"Golden Apple?" Tom asked. *"Oh sh*t! Oh sh*t! Be- Two hearts! Oh my God!" Sonja screamed. "OMGItsfirefoxx was slain by a Guardian." *"Oh-" Jordan gasped. *"You'll be okay, he says, bring me the milk he says!" Firefox mimics Jordan. *"I didn't think that there would be so many dudes there!" *"I told you there were like, fifteen of them! I believed in you." *"OH...MY...GOD!" Tom exclaimed, finally speaking up. *"I believed in you, Sparklez." Sonja said. *Jordan groans in regret. *"Rest in peace." Fox laughed, "D*mn! Well..." *"I watched it all unfold..." Jordan mourned. *"Wait, you saw it happen?" Tom gasped. *"Yeah! He was right there!" Sonja defended herself. *"I-I tried to get-to get to her..." Jordan felt guilty. *"One question, please?" Tom spoke. *"What?" Fox pressed. *"Did you have any golden apples?" *"Yes, I ate it." The conversation went on. Sonja puts up her famous heart-hands to her Fox Fam one last time until Season Two of Mianite. *Tom whispered, "Well, now you can join your boyfriend in the afterlife." The two survivors returned to the island and built a grave next to Tucker's and covered it in daisies, putting up a sign reading; RIP Sonja Ep. 23 R.I.P Firefoxx, Moo and his family will miss you. Episode 28 Jordan and Tom leapt into the under water End Portal. Tom instantly ender-pearled away and began fighting the ender dragon. Tom built an enderman safety home ("Mushroom") and Jordan met him there, the dragon immediately demolished it. Tom named the dragon Ralph, "just 'cause." The two took out a healing-crystal, but Tom ender pearled away and almost fell off of the world. Tom gave the final blow, using his enchanted bow. Syndicate returned to the overworld to get a piston for the ender dragon's egg, but Jordan used the torch-method instead. Jordan met him at the house and they began enchanting items with their well-earned 50 levels each. Episode 31 Tom and Jordan started off the episode in the nether where Tom apologizes for hitting a zombie pig-man. They got out of their problem in a few minutes. On the way back they said that they asked Santa for two wither skeleton skulls. They returned home on the island and opened the chest that sat under their Christmas tree. They opened it to see their requested gift, and them prepared for the Wither boss fight. They decided to spawn the final boss in the same cave that Tucker died in 28 episodes before to honor their fallen friends. The two spawned in an iron golem to assist them and named it Tonja, after their past teammates. Jordan build the wither and brought it to life. Tom and Jordan killed the wither with ease, without dying, but sadly, Tonja died and Tom picked up it's rose. Episode 32 Today the two survivors would battle each in this 9 minutes and 13 second long video to see who the final survivor really is. They started the episode off by constructing the beacon. Tom renamed the rose that Tonja had dropped to, Tonja and Jordan named his sword to, The Creeper. The Fight "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the final battle where I'm getting attacked by a zombie who just walked out of the thing! Welcome to the final battle, Syndicate vs The Captainsparkley pants n stuff. In 3, 2, 1..." They both did "The Run Around" but quickly started dealing damage to each other. Tom ran and swam next to the cow-farm. Jordan swung at some sugar-cane. Tom started screaming, "Tactics!" repeatedly and started dealing a lot of damage to Sparkles and hit him into the deep ocean below. Tom ran away to regenerate some health and soon Sparklez ran to him, Tom was them killed by Jordan. R.I.P Syndicate, you fought well. tkr rip comic strip.jpg|A fan-made Episode 3 comic Strip. meanwhile_in_the_afterlife_by_hokyokkugitsune-d883i6r.png|Fan-art. tiem reester.jpg|Fan-art of Tiem Reester. ender rose.jpg|Fan-art of Tom killing an enderman that was holding out a rose to him. bunny babies.jpg|Fan-art of bunnies. ff rip comic strip.jpg|Firefoxx death Comic Strip. ff death.jpg|Firefoxx Death. trinity_island_episode_23___sonja_s_death_by_cicienixa-d8a87l3.jpg|Firefoxx Death. 2.jpg|And then There were two picture. water test fail.png|Water Bucket test Fail. pergterbed.jpg|Fan-art. the_epic_finale____trinity_island_by_itsizaftw-d8efr0w.jpg|Fan-art of the Finale. Category:Syndicate Category:CaptainSparklez Category:OMGItsfirefoxx Category:Tucker "Jericho" Boner